This invention relates to a variable optical axis type bottle inspecting apparatus for detecting defects on a bottle on rotation.
Glass bottles containing liquors, beverages, foods, etc. have to be inspected for any defect whether the bottles are newly made or have been recovered for reuses. The bottles are inspected on portions, i.e., the body or sidewall, bottom, top of the mouth, and threaded bottle neck. A bottle being inspected is conveyed continuously at a high speed while being rotated. Conventionally a mirror is inserted in an optical path and is moved so as to enable a camera to follow the bottle on continuous move.
But a problem with the bottle inspecting apparatus including the mirror is that the optical path is bent substantially orthogonal which makes the apparatus large-sized.